Wanna Try To Kiss Me?
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Summary : Jung Yunho hanya seorang namja brengsek yang menikmati setiap permainan yang dibuatnya. Tetapi kali ini, biarkan ia dipermainkan oleh permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. YunJae! Chap 3 END! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wanna Try to Kiss Me?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

Wanna Try to Kiss Me?

PROLOG

**.**

**.**

Summary : Jung Yunho hanya seorang namja brengsek yang menikmati setiap permainan yang dibuatnya. Tetapi kali ini, biarkan ia dipermainkan oleh permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

.

.

Shin Ki High School. Sekolah yang berlantai delapan dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Lapangan olahraga yang sudah tidak perlu ditanya lagi berapa luasnya. Staff pengajar lulusan perguruan tinggi berkualitas dan para siswa-siswi yang berkelas. Tidak sembarang orang yang bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit ini. Hanya orang-orang yang berada yang bisa diterima masuk ke sekolah , tapi Shin Ki High School mempunyai program beasiswa untuk siswa yang kurang mampu. Jadi jangan terkejut jika kalian melihat siswa yang berpenampilan culun, memakai kacamata berbingkai tebal, dan selalu membawa buku-buku setebal sepuluh senti ditangannya.

Pagi ini koridor sekolah terlihat penuh sesak dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi Shin Ki High School. Teriakan histeris seperti fans-girl terdengar sampai keluar gerbang sekolah. Beberapa dari mereka membawa bunga, boneka, coklat bahkan syal yang dirajut dengan tangan mereka sendiri. Mereka seakan sedang menunggu idola mereka datang dan berjalan di atas karpet merah.

Teriakan di koridor semakin mengencang ketika orang yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Tiga orang namja dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa. Park Yoochun. Shim Changmin. Dan leader mereka, Jung Yunho.

"KYAAAA~~ Yunho-ah~~"

"Yoochun oppa~ I Love You~"

"Changminnie saranghae~~"

Jung Yunho yang berjalan satu langkah di depan Yoochun dan Changmin hanya tersenyum singkat. Yoochun pun sekarang tengah menyunggingkan senyum mematikannya sambil mengambil syal putih yang disodorkan gadis cantik didepannya. Sedangkan Changmin kini tengah terkekeh pelan karna tasnya sekarang sudah penuh coklat dan cemilan lainnya dari para fans-nya.

"Yunho-ah, maukah kau menerima ini? Aku membuatnya sendiri." ucap seorang namja dengan suara lumba-lumba yang khas sambil menyodorkan kotak bentou kepada Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai, "Kalau aku menerima ini, kau akan memberikan apa untukku?" tanya Yunho sambil mendongakkan dagu Junsu –namja bersuara lumba-lumba tadi- kearahnya.

Wajah Junsu memerah, "A-aku…"

Yunho menyeringai sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Junsu. Niat hati ingin memberikan lumatan di bibir namja itu, tetapi yang ia rasakan adalah benturan keras di dahinya karena seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya menabrak tubuh tegapnya dengan kuat.

BRAAKK!

"Omona! Yunho oppa!" teriak para siswa histeris melihat dahi Yunho membentur dahi Junsu dengan keras.

"Aaish! Appo!" ringis Yunho. Namja bermata musang itu mengusap dahinya kemudian ia berbalik melihat siapa orang yang berani membuat dirinya dipermalukan seperti ini. Iiis! Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini Yunho terjatuh dengan tidak elit dihadapan orang banyak.

"Mianhae. A-aku tidak sengaja."

Namja cantik dengan kaca mata minus itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh saat ia sudah berada di dekat gerbang sekolah. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena sibuk memegang beberapa buku tebal ditangannya.

Namja bermata doe itu mempercepat larinya saat gerbang sekolah sudah sedikit lagi tertutup. Untung saja dengan badan yang ramping seperti yeoja, namja cantik itu bisa menyelip masuk ke dalam.

"Yya! Kim Jaejoong!" teriak satpam sekolah itu pada namja cantik yang tadi kita ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya, "Gomawo, Lee ahjussi." Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan satpam sekolah yang sekarang tengah mengumpat.

Jaejoong terus berlari sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang turun ke hidung bangirnya. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang semester. Dan ia sudah kelas dua di Shin Ki High School.

"Permisi. Beri aku jalan." ucap Jaejoong ketika memasuki koridor sekolah yang ramai dan berisik. Kaki jenjangnya terus menerobos para siswa yang berada di depannya.

Tidak memperhatikan gerakan kakinya, Jaejoong tidak sengaja tersandung sehingga namja itu menabrak badan seseorang yang tegap di depannya.

"Mianhae. A-aku tidak sengaja."

Yunho memicingkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong terus menunduk kebawah. Seolah lebih tertarik melihat lantai dibawahnya daripada namja dengan kesempurnaan berlebih dihadapannya itu.

Setelah kejadian di koridor tadi, Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong ke gudang sekolah. Hanya mereka berdua. Dan gudang dalam keadaan terkunci. Tentu saja Yunho yang menguncinya, ia tak mau waktu bermainnya kacau jika namja berkaca mata tebal didepannya ini kabur begitu saja.

Yunho melirik name tag yang digunakan Jaejoong, "Jadi, namamu Kim Jaejoong, eh?" Jaejoong mengangguk pelan.

Sudut bibir Yunho menyeringai, tangannya perlahan mendongakkan dagu Jaejoong agar melihat kearahnya. Tangan satunya ia tumpukan di dinding persisi disebelah wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya lagi saat mata doe-nya bertemu dengan mata musang milik Yunho. Namun saat ia ingin menunduk, tangan Yunho menahannya agar mereka tetap bertatapan.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku-buku tebal yang berada dalam dekapannya. Namja cantik itu menggigit bibirnya gelisah karna Yunho terus menatapnya.

"A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Yunho-ah. Sungguh! Aku minta maaf."

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Kau pikir dengan minta maaf semuanya akan selesai?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Kalau kau ingin uang dariku, aku tidak punya."

Yunho menyeringai, kemudian ia berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong, "Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan tubuhmu untukku?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, "Kau gila!" bentaknya sambil mendorong Yunho menjauh darinya.

Yunho tertawa renyah, detik berikutnya ia memenjarakan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau kira aku serius? Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya dengan namja sepertimu! Kau siswa yang mendapat beasiswa, kan? Cih! Miskin! Lihat penampilanmu. Kaca mata tebal, kemeja yang dikancing rapat sampai ke atas. Kau terlihat… Kampungan!"

Yunho tertawa saat menyelesaikan serentetan kalimat hinaan yang ditujukannya untuk Jaejoong. Namun namja bermata musang itu menghentikan tawanya saat ia mendengar isakan pelan yang ia yakin itu dari namja cantik dihadapannya.

"Ke-kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu berbicara begitu, hiks…"

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Jaejoong-ah aku ti-"

"Aku mengerti Yunho-ah."

"Aku ti-"

"Orang miskin sepertiku memang tidak pantas berada di sekolah ini."

"Berhenti bica-

"Kalau kau ingin aku pindah dari sini, akan kulakukan, hiks…"

"Aku tidak bilang begi-"

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Yun-"

"Yya! Biarkan aku bicara dulu, Kim Jaejoong!"

DEG!

Yunho melebarkan matanya saat mata musangnya bertatapan dengan mata doe Jaejoong –yang berada dibalik kacamata berbingkai tebalnya- yang masih berlinang air mata. Entah mengapa Jaejoong yang ada dihadapannya saat ini terlihat manis sekali. Mata doe-nya yang berlinang air mata, hidung bangirnya yang memerah, bibir cherry-nya yang memerah karena terus menerus digigit menahan isakan.

'Kenapa aku jadi ingin menciumnya?'

Mengikuti instingnya, Yunho perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong. Matanya refleks terpejam. Bisa ia rasakan terpaan nafas Jaejoong di bibirnya. Entah mengapa ketika jarak antara bibirnya menipis, detakan jantungnya semakin keras. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi seorang Jung Yunho yang mendapat predikat 'Playboy' di Shin Ki High School.

Yunho membuka matanya saat ia merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras. Ketika ia sadar, bibirnya kini tengah bersentuhan dengan buku tebal yang digunakan Jaejoong untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"A-aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukannya."

Yunho memperbesar ukuran matanya, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai mendengar suara Jaejoong yang gemetar ketakutan, "Kau menarik sekali."

Yunho kemudian mengambil paksa buku yang berada ditangan Jaejoong. Detik berikutnya buku itu sudah tergeletak di lantai.

Yunho perlahan kembali memenjarakan Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya ia dekatkan kearah leher jenjang Jaejoong yang putih.

"Aangh~" desah Jaejoong saat bibir berbentuk hati itu sudah menempel dan menghisap lembut leher namja cantik di hadapannya itu.

Yunho segera menjauh dari Jaejoong saat namja cantik itu mendesah sexy. Mata musang Yunho dapat melihat paras Jaejoong sudah merah padam, bibir plum-nya itu terus digigit. Urgh! Baru kali ini Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Seperti ada seribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Bahkan sedari tadi detakan jantungnya tidak teratur saat melihat Jaejoong yang sudah berkeringat sehingga membuat namja cantik itu semakin sexy.

Yunho segera membuka pintu gudang dan berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong. Namja bermata musang itu terus berlari melewati koridor sambil mengacak rambutnya kesal. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat bersama Jaejoong. Biasanya ia akan menyelesaikan permainan yang dibuatnya dengan cepat. Tetapi kali ini ia merasa tidak kuat melakukannya dengan Jaejoong. Hanya berdekatan dengannya saja sudah membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

'Shit! Kau tidak seperti biasanya, Jung Yunho! Ada apa denganmu!'

-To Be Continued-

Review 10 biji, saya lanjutin ne?

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Wanna Try to Kiss Me?**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1 of 3**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Try to Kiss Me?**

**Now Playing : TVXQ!-Unforgettable**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Jung Yunho hanya seorang namja brengsek yang menikmati setiap permainan yang dibuatnya. Tetapi kali ini, biarkan ia dipermainkan oleh permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melangkah gontai memasuki ruang kelasnya. Tidak diindahkannya bisikan-bisikan para penghuni kelas yang tengah menatap kagum pada dirinya. Bahkan teriakan soensaengnim yang memarahinya karena terlambat masuk ke kelas tidak ia hiraukan. Oh ayolah, memarahi seorang Jung Yunho adalah hal yang sia-sia. Toh pemilik Shin Ki High School adalah appa-nya sendiri.

Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, ia mendapati Yoochun yang tengah mengobrol dengan Junsu di bangku nomor tiga persis di dekat jendela. Sedangkan Changmin ada di belakang Yoochun sedang menyeringai evil kearah Yunho. Tangan Changmin menunjuk tempat duduk yang ada dibelakangnya, tatapan Changmin seolah menyiratkan 'Silahkan duduk dibelakang, hyuung.' kepada Yunho.

Yunho mendengus pelan ketika mendapati tas-nya sudah berada dibelakang Changmin. Nampaknya _monster food_ satu ini tidak mau berbagi tempat duduk dengan Yunho.

Yunho kemudian segera duduk di belakang Changmin, "Kau duduk dengan siapa, Min?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tidak lihat? Aku duduk dengan 'kekasih'ku hyuung." jawab Changmin tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala ketika mendapati 'kekasih' yang dimaksud Changmin adalah tas –yang diletakkan di bangku sebelah Changmin- yang berisi banyak sekali makanan.

"Mianhae soensaengnim. Aku terlambat."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara merdu seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas. Mata musangnya melebar saat mengetahui orang yang memiliki suara merdu itu adalah namja cantik yang ia _bully_ di gudang tadi.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong masih menunduk sambil mendekap erat buku di dadanya, bibir cherry-nya ia gigit, "A-aku…"

Han soensaengnim berdecak kesal, "Sudahlah. Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Arraseo. Gomawo, soensaengnim."

"Silahkan duduk," Han soensaengnim mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Dan mata sipitnya mendapati tempat duduk di samping Yunho yang kosong, "Ah, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Yunho-sshi."

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Yunho sambil menggebrak mejanya.

"Yya! Yunho-sshi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!"

"Si kacamata itu bisa duduk di sebelah Changmin!"

Changmin bergidik, "Tempat duduk di sebelahku sudah ada yang menempatinya."ucap Changmin sambil melirik ke arah 'kekasih'nya.

"Kalau begitu pindahkan dia ke kelas lain!"

"Jaejoong-sshi siswa yang pintar, jadi dia harus ditempatkan di kelas unggulan."

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu."

Han soensaengnim memicingkan matanya, kemudian ia melirik Kim Junsu, "Kalau begitu, Junsu-sshi yang akan duduk disebelahmu."

"Aku?" tanya Junsu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Seluruh penghuni kelas yang bergender perempuan mendesah kecewa karna Han soensaengnim memilih Junsu yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho. Kenapa Han soensaengnim tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho? Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan para yeoja di kelas itu.

"Tidak bisa soensaengnim," Kali ini Yoochun yang angkat bicara, "Junsu sudah duduk bersamaku." Junsu yang mendengar ucapan Yoochun langsung lemas. Sebenarnya Junsu tadi sudah ber'yes-yes' ria dalam hati karna akan duduk disebelah idolanya –Yunho- tapi apa boleh buat. Yoochun yang juga adalah idolanya –tentu saja sesudah Yunho- mengiterupsinya untuk tetap duduk bersamanya.

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Sudah kukatakan, pindahkan saja orang miskin itu ke kelas lain."

"Jung Yunho!"

"Gwaechana soensaengnim," Jaejoong membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Pindahkan saja aku ke kelas lain." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa ngilu di dadanya karena perkataan Yunho.

Han soensaengnim menggeram kesal, "Aniyo, Jaejoong-sshi. Kau duduk di sebelah Yunho-sshi."

Yunho baru saja akan memprotes Han soensaengnim, namun Han soensaengnim sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara, "Jaejoong-sshi duduk di sebelahmu atau kau kupindahkan ke kelas lain?"

Ck! Pilihan macam apa itu? Yunho tidak mungkin bisa berpisah dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Pasalnya mereka bertiga selalu bersama semenjak umur mereka tujuh tahun! Bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung. Tapi astaga! Yunho juga tidak mau duduk bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho membuang nafasnya kesal, "Terserah kau!" Kemudian ia menghempaskan dirinya dengan kasar ke tempat duduknya. Cih! Ia sudah mulai malas untuk berdebat dengan musuh bebuyutannya –Han soensaengnim-. Seberapa kesalnya Yunho dengan Han soensaengnim, ia tidak bisa sampai menendang keluar gurunya satu ini, karena pasalnya Han soensaengnim adalah tangan kanan ayahnya sendiri.

Han soensaengnim tersenyum, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Jaejoong, "Silahkan duduk, Jaejoong-sshi."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Gomawo, soensaengnim." Detik berikutnya ia berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Yunho.

Jaejoong membetulkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian namja cantik itu tersenyum canggung melihat Yunho yang sedang melemparkan pandangannya ke jendala sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Yunho-ah." panggilnya nyaris seperti bisikan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yunho.

"Jangan menggangguku!" ketus Yunho tanpa melihat Jaejoong.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan…" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mengatakan apa?" Kali ini Yunho beralih dari jendela, kemudian menatap Jaejoong karena penasaran dengan kalimat Jaejoong yang masih menggantung.

"Terimakasih."

Yunho membulatkan mata musangnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa organ dalamnya yang berfungis memompa darah berdetak dengan cepat ketika Jaejoong mengatakan itu. Terlebih Jaejoong mengatakannya dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat tulus, membuatnya sangat manis sekali. Dan lagi, ya Tuhan! Kenapa Jaejoong harus berterimakasih dengan Yunho yang sebelumnya tidak mau berbagi tempat duduk dengannya? Bahkan namja bermata musang itu sudah menghinanya tadi.

"Terimakasih karna kau mau berbagi tempat duduk denganku." lanjut Jaejoong memperjelas ucapannya tadi.

Yunho mendengus pelan, "Namja aneh!" Kemudian ia mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

Yunho sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sadar atau tidak, bibir berbentuk hatinya itu melengkung membentuk senyuman tulus.

"Jadi bagaimana, hyuung? Kau mau kan?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya melihat Yunho yang melamun didepannya, sedetik kemudian namja dengan suara tenor itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan Yunho, "Yya! Hyuung! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Yunho tersentak, "Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Changmin menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia mengunyah roti cokelat yang ke-empat di tangannya, "Tanywakwan pwadua Yoochuwon hyuong sajwa." kata Changmin kesal dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoochun yang tengah menyeruput cappucino, "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan kami?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Anything worse_? Kau tidak fokus Yun. Kau sendiri yang mengajak ke kantin untuk membicarakan korban selanjutnya. Apa kau bosan mempermainkan orang, eh?" berondong Yoochun dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Aniyo. Tidak usah dipikirkan." ucap Yunho kemudian meneguk cola-nya.

Yoochun mendecih pelan, "Target berikutnya, Kim Jaejoong."

BYURR!

Refleks Yunho menyemburkan cola yang diminumnya, untung saja gerakan Yoochun –yang berada diseberangnya- lebih cepat sehingga cassanova kita itu tidak terkena hujan cola Yunho, "Kau serius?" tanya Yunho sambil membersihkan noda cola di bibirnya.

"Yya! Hyuung! Kau ini kenapa sih?" teriak Changmin kesal karena hujan cola Yunho sedikit membasahi wajahnya.

"A-aku…"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa melakukannya hyuung."

Yunho menatap Changmin yang kini tengah melipat tangannya didada, "Bukan begitu."

"Kalau hyuung tidak bisa, aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Andwae!" Jeda sebentar sebelum Yunho melanjutkan perkataannya, "Arraseo. Kalian mau aku bagaimana?"

"Jika kau berhasil membuat Kim Jaejoong menciummu, ah bukan maksudku melumat bibirmu, kau boleh mengambil Ferrari Varian California dan cabang perusahaan-ku di Gwangju. Aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi aku memberimu waktu dua hari. Jika kau kalah, berikan apartemen mewahmu untukku." kata Yoochun sambil menyeringai, "Jika kau yang menciumnya duluan, apartemen dan mobilmu menjadi milikku dan Changmin." lanjut Yoochun.

Sudut bibir Changmin tertarik ke atas membentuk seringai ketika mendapati Yunho hanya terdiam, "Kenapa hyuung? Terakhir kali kau bermain, kau bisa membuat Ara noona bermasturbasi di depanmu tanpa kau sentuh sedikitpun."

Yoochun memicingkan matanya, "Ya, aku terpaksa menyetujui permainanmu minggu lalu. Lain kali kau jangan mempermainkan wanita cantik lagi, Yun. Kau tahu?" Yoochun mencondongkan wajahnya kearah Yunho, "Kau lebih brengsek dariku karna hanya bisa mempermainkan para wanita cantik."

Yunho memberi deathglare mematikannya untuk Yoochun, "Setidaknya aku tidak pernah meniduri wanita-wanita yang kau anggap cantik itu." Yunho beranjak dari tempatnya, "Aku akan melakukannya. Bersiaplah kehilangan mobil dan perusahaan kesayanganmu, Yoochun-ah."

Yoochun dan Changmin bertatapan untuk sesaat, kemudian kedua namja itu menyeringai.

"Kau lihat, hyuung? Sepertinya tebakanku benar."

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, "Tak kusangka. Yunho menyukai namja itu."

"Semoga saja rencana kita berhasil, hyuung. Kau tau kan Yunho hyuung itu terlalu menjaga image-nya?"

"Ya, semoga saja."

Yunho tengah mengumpat kesal sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya karna merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Ck! Kenapa dirinya mau-mau saja menerima taruhan yang diajukan Yoochun? Jika Kim Jaejoong adalah tipe orang seperti Tiffany atau Jessica yang agresif, tidak akan sulit menyelesaikan permainan ini. Demi apapun Yunho yakin Jaejoong tidak akan mau mencium apalagi melumat bibirnya sebelum Yunho yang memulainya duluan. Namja cantik itu terlalu polos untuk dipermainkan.

Yunho melihat jam tangan bermerk rolex-nya, masih dua puluh menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Yunho menghela nafasnya, kemudian memasuki ruang kelas. Mata musangnya melebar ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang menikmati bentou di tempat duduknya sendirian. Hanya dirinya dan Jaejoong yang berada di kelas itu.

Ketika Jaejoong menyadari kehadiran Yunho dan tatapan mereka bertemu, Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya setiap mata doe itu menatapnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho sudah berdiri disampingnya, "Mau makan bersamaku, Yunho-ah? Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Beberapa detik Yunho menahan nafasnya saat melihat bibir Jaejoong melengkung membentuk senyuman, sedetik kemudian ia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi dingin, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan orang miskin."

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar perkataan Yunho, kemudian ia mencoba tersenyum menyembunyikan ngilu yang lagi-lagi menghampiri dadanya, "M-mianhae."

"Minggir. Aku mau duduk."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun ke hidung bangirnya. Kemudian ia berdiri memberi jalan masuk untuk Yunho. Setelah Yunho duduk di sebelahnya, Jaejoong segera menutup kotak bekalnya, padahal ia baru memakan seperempat dari bekal yang dibawanya. Namja cantik itu kemudian hendak beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tetapi sesuatu menahan tangannya. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika ia mendapati tangan Yunho tengah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, "A-aku mau ke atap. Aku pikir kau akan terganggu jika aku terus disini."

"Duduk."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, "Nde?"

"Kubilang duduk." kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho, sedetik kemudian ia kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Makan bekalmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil membuka kotak bentou-nya. Namja cantik itu melirik Yunho yang masih menatapnya dingin, kemudian dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Detik berikutnya ia mulai mengambil telur gulung dengan sumpitnya, kemudian ia masukkan tiga telur gulung sekaligus ke mulutnya.

Yunho tersenyum geli melihat pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung ketika mengunyah, entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya. Saat ia berada di dekat Jaejoong, ia merasa nyaman. Tetapi ia juga merasa jantungnya berdegup tak beraturan disaat yang bersamaan. Dirinya tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang istimewa dari seorang Kim Jaejoong?

Pandangan Yunho beralih ke leher Jaejoong yang terdapat kissmark. Yunho menyeringai, kissmark itu, kissmark darinya saat di gudang.

"Eengh..." lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho menyentuh leher jenjang Jaejoong kemudian mengelusnya pelan.

Yunho segera menjauhkan tangannya dari leher Jaejoong, 'Kenapa reaksinya cepat sekali?' batin Yunho.

Jaejoong memegang kissmark di lehernya sambil menatap Yunho, "Wae, Yunho-ah?"

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Nde?"

"Kissmark itu."

Wajah Jaejoong seketika memerah, bahkan telinga Jaejoong juga ikut memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "M-molla."

Yunho meneguk ludahnya saat mata musangnya melihat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bibir cherry itu terlihat kenyal dan seolah minta dilumat. Ah, ia jadi ingin merasakannya.

"A-aku seperti merasa tersengat listrik kecil dan disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa nikmat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku ketika kau melakukannya, Yunho-ah." kata Jaejoong sambil menunduk, kemudian ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat Yunho. Saat mata doe-nya bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, "Mianhae. Ti-tidak usah dipikirkan."

Jaejoong kemudian kembali menikmati bekalnya. Dalam hati ia terus merutuki dirinya yang mengatakan hal konyol tadi. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal senista itu? Ck! Kau terlalu jujur, Jae~

"Apa kau tertarik melakukannya lagi?"

Jaejoong tersentak, kemudian ia menatap Yunho, "Mwo?"

Yunho menyeringai, perlahan tangannya terjulur mengusap lembut bibir Jaejoong, "Kau menikmatinya, kan? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar kissmark? Kau bilang kau belum pernah berciuman, eh?"

Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya kesal, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan namja sepertimu." Yunho perlahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

_'Jika kau yang menciumnya duluan, apartemen dan mobilmu menjadi milikku dan Changmin.'_

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya, kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong yang sudah terpejam pasrah menerima perlakuan Yunho.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri untuk mendapatkan ciuman dariku, Jaejoong-ah." Refleks Jaejoong membuka matanya saat mendengar perkataan Yunho.

"Kau baru bisa mendapatkan ciumanku setelah kau sudah pandai memainkan lidahmu."

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, "Kau pikir aku akan mengemis ciuman darimu, eoh?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Aku pikir begitu."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian ia menutup kotak bekalnya dan memasukkannya kedalam ransel-nya.

Yunho tersenyum saat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong yang seperti itu terlihat imut. Seperti anak kecil yang marah ketika tidak dibelikan permen kapas.

_'Jika kau berhasil membuat Kim Jaejoong menciummu, ah bukan maksudku melumat bibirmu, kau boleh mengambil Ferrari Varian California dan cabang perusahaan-ku di Gwangju. Aku sedang berbaik hati. Jadi aku memberimu waktu dua hari. Jika kau kalah, berikan apartemen mewahmu untukku. Jika kau yang menciumnya duluan, apartemen dan mobilmu menjadi milikku dan Changmin.'_

Kalimat Yoochun tiba-tiba terlintas dibenaknya. Ia kemudian melirik Jaejoong yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya. Namja tampan itu langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Aku pasti tidak akan kalah!'

-To be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Saya membawa lanjutan dari prolog kemarin

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, fav, foll FF abal ini hehe

Semoga suka chap ini ^^

Sekarang saya boleh balesin review-nya, ne? /kedip-kedip/

Izca RizcassieYJ : Hehe emang ya mau Jae cupu atau apa tetap Yun gak tahan :D Ini lanjutannya, semoga suka y :)

Vic89 : hohoho pesona Jae gak ada yang nandingin, ne? :D

YunHolic : Hahaha kalo saya mau jadi underwear Yun aja LOL

RedsXiah : Ya ampun kasian Yun dicap mesum terus ya hahah :D

KimYcha Kyuu : Eh? Rated T kok, emang kenapa? Salah ya? /tampang innocent/

Lady Ze : Yuk mari di review :D hehe iya nih Yun keany polling in lope sm Jae :D

vampireyunjae : okee ini sudah dilanjut :D

irengioyanny : ini lanjutannya ^^

lee hyera96 : Okee gomawo semangatnya, ne? \^o^/ Tapi saya tetap menunggu kritik atau saran dari kamu hehe saya juga masih perlu banyak belajar

J : Iya ini lanjutannya, semoga gak penasaran lagi hehe :D

jungjaejoongie :Eh? pihak ke3? eeeng nanti author pikirkan lagi, ne? ^^

Vivi : okee ini silahkan baca lanjutannya :D

gege : hehe maaf ya lama, ini lanjutannya ^^

MrsPark6002 : hohoho gak panjang2 kok tenang aja, dan jangan panggil saya author ya, panggil aja 'bebeb' atau 'Hye-chan' atau 'Tie-chan' yang mana saja boleh :D

jung chang : hehe ini udah dilanjut

rara : beneran polling in lope gak nih ayoo? :p

Silver Bullet 1412 : gugup tuh kali Yun ihihii :D

Terima kasih banyak sudah berkunjung ke FF saya, semoga gak bosen mampir kesini, ne?

Semoga berkenan mampir ke FF saya yang lain /ngarep/

**Thanks to :**

**Izca RizcassieYJ|Vic89|YunHolic|RedsXiah|KimYcha Kyuu|Lady Ze|vampireyunjae|irengioyanny|lee hyera96|J|jungjaejoongie|Vivi|gege|MrsPark6002|jung chang|rara|Silver Bullet 1412|**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Wanna Try to Kiss Me?**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2 of 3**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Try to Kiss Me?**

**Now Playing : Tohoshinki-Forever Love**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Jung Yunho hanya seorang namja brengsek yang menikmati setiap permainan yang dibuatnya. Tetapi kali ini, biarkan ia dipermainkan oleh permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

Lima menit yang lalu, bel pertanda jam istirahat telah usai berbunyi nyaring. Para siswa Shin Ki High School sudah kembali masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Kelas XI-A masih terdengar berisik karena soensaengnim belum masuk untuk memberi pelajaran. Shin Ki High School mempunyai kebiasaan belajar walaupun itu hari pertama sekolah dimulai. Sementara menunggu soensaengnim datang, para yeoja di kelas itu sibuk mengerubungi bangku yang berada di dekat jendela. Ya, bangku para pangeran sekolah kita.

"Yoochun oppa, kapan kita kencan?" tanya Yoona yang berdiri didepan Yoochun sambil melipat tangannya sebatas dada.

"Ne. ne. Kapan kita kencan oppa?" Yuri yang berada disebelah Yoona ikut bersuara.

Yoochun terkekeh pelan, "Mian. Aku sudah ada janji kencan dengan Su-ie." kata Yoochun sambil melirik Junsu yang –duduk disebelahnya- melebarkan senyumannya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar seperti anak anjing.

"Kau mengajakku berkencan, Yoochun-ah?" Junsu kemudian menggenggam tangan Yoochun, "Kalau begitu kita akan kencan kemana?"

Yoochun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Junsu, berbanding terbalik dengan dua orang yeoja yang sudah memicingkan matanya karna kesal, "Jadi oppa lebih memilih dia daripada kami, eoh?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya, "Begitulah." Kedua yeoja itu mengumpat kesal kemudian lebih memilih untuk kembali ke tempat duduk mereka yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Kau jahat sekali, hyuung." kata Changmin sambil memakan cokelat milk-nya yang berukuran jumbo.

Yoochun menoleh kebelakang, "Aku hanya berusaha untuk jujur, Changmin-ah." Kemudian Yoochun melirik Yunho yang sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari headphone mix style-nya, "Tidak seperti seseorang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri demi menjaga image-nya."

"Maksudmu Yun-"

KLIK. KLIK!

"Yya! Yya! Blitz kameramu menggangguku tau!" teriak Changmin sambil menutupi pandangannya dengan tangannya saat Seohyun mengambil gambar Changmin dengan kameranya.

"Aku hanya ingin menambah koleksiku, oppa." ujar Seohyun yang masih sibuk mengambil gambar Changmin dan Yoochun.

"Yya! Kau mengganggu 'ritual'ku, Seohyun-ah. Menyingkirlah!"

Seohyun menggembungkan pipinya, "Arraseo. Arraseo." Sedetik kemudian ia melenggang pergi dari hadapan Changmin.

Changmin berdecak sebal, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yoochun dan Junsu yang saat ini sudah membalik bangku-nya kebelakang agar leluasa mengobrol dengan Changmin, "Jadi hyuung, orang yang kau maksud tadi Yunho hyuung, kan?" Dan pertanyaan Changmin dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Yoochun.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Yunho-ah?" tanya Junsu yang tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaran dua pangeran sekolah ini.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, "Coba perhatikan mereka." kata Yoochun sambil menunjuk kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah bersama Jessica dan Tiffany.

Ketiga namja itu kemudian melihat kearah Yunho yang sedang memejamkan matanya, sebenarnya Yunho tidak sedang benar-benar menikmati musik dari ipodnya –melalui headphone- bahkan ia masih bisa mendengar suara berisik dari yeoja-yeoja yang terus mengganggunya.

"Yya! Jaejoong-ah! Kau tukar tempat duduk denganku saja. Biar aku yang duduk dengan Yunho oppa." ucap Jessica dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Aniyo. Tukar denganku saja, Jaejoong-ah!" kata Tiffany membujuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya –kebiasaan Jaejoong- "Aku bingung harus bertukar tempat dengan siapa."

"Baiklah. Hari ini kau bertukar tempat denganku, besok kau bertukar tempat dengan Tiffany."

Tiffany mengangguk cepat, "Ayolah, Jaejoong-ah~"

Jaejoong menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kemudian ia melirik Yunho yang masih memejamkan matanya. Namja cantik itu kemudian menghela nafas, "Tak masalah."

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu bertukar tempat duduk." Kedua yeoja cantik yang tadinya tersenyum lebar langsung merengut kesal ketika Yunho mengeluarkan suaranya dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa aku harus meminta ijinmu dulu, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho membuka matanya, kemudian melirik Jaejoong dengan tatapan sinis dari ekor matanya, "Kau pikir siapa yang mau berbagi tempat duduk dengan namja miskin sepertimu? Jika kau ingin bertukar tempat, kenapa tidak kau lakukan dari sebelum kau duduk disebelahku?"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya. Ini sudah yang ke-empat kalinya Yunho mengatakan ia 'miskin'. Namja cantik itu kemudian memicingkan matanya, "Aku hanya bertanya kenapa aku ha-"

"Kalau bukan karena aku, kau tidak akan duduk disini."

"Tapi aku-"

"Kau harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepadaku jika ingin bertukar tempat duduk."

"Jadi kau mengijinkanku atau tidak?"

"Tidak."

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan. Kenapa namja bermata musang ini begitu menyebalkan, eoh? Ia sudah empat kali menghina Jaejoong miskin. Jaejoong hanya ingin bertukar tempat duduk agar Yunho tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran dirinya yang dianggap miskin. Tapi sekarang namja tampan itu malah tidak menginjinkannya untuk bertukar tempat duduk. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Jung Yunho?

"Dan bisakah kalian pergi dari sini?" Yunho melirik Jessica dan Tiffany, "Kalian membuatku muak."

Kedua yeoja cantik itu menganga mendengar perkataan Yunho. Kemudian mereka berdua menghentakkan langkah mereka dengan kesal kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

Ketiga namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan adu mulut antara Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas mereka.

'Aaish! Ppabo!' maki Yoochun dan Changmin dalam hati.

"Dia aneh." bisik Junsu sambil merapat dengan Yoochun dan Changmin yang tengah berhadapan dengannya. "Apakah-" Yoochun dan Changmin semakin merapat, penasaran dengan kalimat yang akan dilanjutkan Junsu, "-kepalanya terbentur?" Yoochun dan Changmin langsung memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan Junsu yang garing.

"Aku yakin sekali pasti kepalanya terbentur sesuatu. Mana mungkin Yunho-ah bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sepanjang itu dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya? Dan lagi Jaejoong-ah itu bukan tipe orang yang- aww!" Junsu mengusap dahinya yang ditepuk oleh Yoochun, "Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Yoochun masih berbisik.

Junsu memiringkan kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

Changmin menggeram kesal melihat Junsu yang masih tidak mengerti, "Yunho hyuung menyukai Jaejoong hyuung! Sekarang kau mengerti kan, hyuung?"

"Mwo?" Junsu langsung menoleh kearah Yunho yang sedang mengomel tidak jelas dengan Jaejoong. Hal yang mustahil dilakukan Yunho. Pasalnya Yunho itu sangat anti berbicara dengan orang-orang yang tidak setara dengan dirinya.

Junsu kembali menghadap Yoochun dan Changmin, "A-aku rasa begitu."

Changmin menghela nafasnya, "Aku tidak yakin Yunho hyuung akan menang."

Yoochun terkikik pelan saat ia mendapati Junsu kembali kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan mereka, "Sepertinya tidak buruk jika kau juga tahu."

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong-ah!" teriak Junsu yang tengah berlari kearah Jaejoong yang berada di koridor.

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, kemudian tersenyum sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "Wae, Junsu-ah?"

Junsu berhenti di depan Jaejoong, berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Kau pulang dengan siapa?"

"Sendirian."

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Nde?"

"Ayolah Jaejoong-ah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Jaejoong nampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar, tak lama kemudian ia menggangguk menyetujui ajakan Junsu. Detik berikutnya mereka sudah berjalan menuju pelataran parkir, dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja dengan mata musangnya sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Temani aku makan dulu, ne?" kata Junsu sambil terus berjalan kearah Ferrari '458 Italia' merah-nya yang terparkir disudut pelataran parkir.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu Junsu mengajaknya makan. Dan ia tahu betul Junsu yang notabene anak dari keluarga berada tidak mungkin makan ditempat yang tidak berkelas. "Aniyo. Aku-"

"Tenang saja, Jae. Kau tidak usah memikirkan yang lain." kata Junsu sambil tersenyum, seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan Jaejoong. Kemudian Junsu perlahan membuka pintu mobil yang sudah berada di depannya. Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Junsu, namun belum sempat ia membuka pintu mobil tangannya sudah ditarik paksa oleh seseorang.

"Yya!" teriak Jaejoong sambil menoleh kearah seseorang yang menarik tangannya, mata doe-nya seketika membesar dan mendadak ia merasa jantungnya berdenyut dengan cepat ketika mendapati Yunho yang menarik tangannya, "Le-lepaskan, Yunho-ah."

"Yya! Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho-ah?" kesal Junsu.

Yunho memicingkan matanya kearah Junsu, kemudian namja bermata musang itu mendesis tajam, "Jaejoong-ah pulang bersamaku."

"Mwo?" pekik Jaejoong dan Junsu serentak.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang lebih dulu mengajak Jaejoong-ah pulang bersamaku!"

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Aaish! Kau bisa pulang dengan Tiffany atau Jessica, kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang dengan Jaejoong."

"Memangnya Jaejoong itu siapa buatmu?" Junsu bisa melihat Yunho tersentak dengan pertanyaannya, "Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin pulang dengannya?" lanjut Junsu dengan seringaiannya.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, untuk sesaat ia mendadak bingung dengan pertanyaan Junsu, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong, setelah itu ia berbalik untuk menjauh dari sana, "Lakukan saja sesukamu."

Jaejoong menatap sendu punggung Yunho yang menjauh, entah mengapa ia merasa sesak di dadanya ketika Yunho meninggalkannya bersama Junsu. Seharusnya Yunho bisa sedikit tegas dengan keputusannya. Bukankah tadi namja bermata musang itu bersikeras ingin pulang dengan Jaejoong? Lalu kenapa ia dengan mudah mengubah keputusannya hanya dalam hitungan detik? Tunggu dulu! Kenapa juga ia harus memikirkan itu? Apakah tadi Jaejoong berharap Yunho benar-benar akan mengantarnya pulang?

"Yya! Jaejoong-ah! Cepat masuk!" titah Junsu yang sekarang sudah berada didalam mobil.

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "Ne, Junsu-ah." Kemudian ia segera masuk kedalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

Dua puluh menit yang lalu Junsu dan Jaejoong sudah sampai di Boléro Restaurant. Saat ini mereka sedang menikmati makanan yang sudah mereka pesan. Suasana hening tanpa ada yang mau berbicara duluan.

Junsu menyudahi makannya kemudain meneguk air mineral disebelah kirinya. Setelah itu ia memperhatikan Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengunyah suapan steak terakhirnya. Namja cantik itu nampak kesusahan mengunyah, sehingga pipinya menggembung lucu seperti anak kecil.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong menelan steak yang ada di mulutnya, kemudian menoleh kearah Junsu yang berada di seberang mejanya, "Ye?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat Yunho memperlakukanmu seperti itu?"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Junsu, tanpa ia sadari ia meremat alat makan yang masih dipegangnya, "Maksudmu apa, Junsu-ah?" tanya Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Junsu mendengus pelan, "Aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud, Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, "Memangnya namja miskin sepertiku bisa apa? Meskipun aku melawan, tidak akan berguna. Aku hanya tidak ingin Yunho-ah mencabut beasiswa-ku jika aku bertingkah setiap kali dia mem_bully_-ku. Lagi pula…"

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya saat Jaejoong menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan kerutan dikening Junsu semakin kentara ketika Jaejoong tengah tersenyum malu-malu sekarang, "Lagi pula apa, Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "A-aku senang setiap dia memperlakukanku seperti itu."

Junsu menganga mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Baru kali ini ia mendapati orang yang seperti Jaejoong. Oh, katakanlah Jaejoong adalah manusia paling bodoh karna merasa senang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak salah bicara, Jae?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum kearah Junsu, "Aku menyukai Yunho-ah sejak tahun lalu."

Junsu terbelalak mendengar satu lagi pengakuan dari Jaejoong, "K-kau serius?" Jaejoong mengangguk malu. Pipinya sekarang sudah memerah karna pengakuannya sendiri.

Junsu melebarkan senyumannya. Entah mengapa ia begitu senang mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Padahal dirinya sendiri adalah penggemar Yunho, tetapi kali ini ia tidak merasa kesal ketika Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa namja cantik itu menyukai idolanya.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, Jae."

Jaejoong tersipu malu, "Waktu itu aku berpapasan dengannya. Dia tengah tertawa dengan Yoochun-ah dan Changmin-ah. Dan disaat yang bersamaan entah mengapa jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu mencarinya." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, kemudian kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tapi aku sadar, Yunho-ah terlalu berbeda denganku. Walaupun saat itu aku berada didekatnya, ia tak akan melihatku. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong sendu. Ia bisa melihat mata doe Jaejoong sekarang tengah berkaca-kaca. Ya Tuhan, ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk sekedar menghibur namja cantik didepannya ini.

"Karna itu aku merasa sangat senang ketika Yunho-ah tidak memperlakukanku dengan baik. Dengan begitu, aku merasa ia berada di dekatku dan melihatku. " Jaejoong tersenyum kecut, kemudian ia menyentuh dadanya, "Meskipun disini rasanya sakit." Sedetik kemudian namja cantik itu terisak pelan, "Sakit sekali, Junsu-ah."

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengucek matanya sambil tetap berjalan di koridor sekolah yang lengang karena sepuluh menit yang lalu bel pertanda masuk sudah berbunyi nyaring. Kemarin ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karna memikirkan bagaimana cara agar ia menang taruhan dengan Yoochun dan Changmin. Ck! Biar bagaimanapun ia tidak mau menyerahkan apartemen dan mobilnya kepada dua iblis itu.

Yunho memasuki ruang kelas yang seperti biasa akan berisik ketika ia datang. Ia melirik meja guru yang berada di dekat papan tulis, tidak ada guru disana. Kemudian namja bermata musang itu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

"Annyeong, Yunho-ah." sapa Jaejoong ketika Yunho sudah berdiri disampingnya, namja cantik itu kemudian berdiri untuk memberi jalan masuk Yunho ke tempat duduknya. Yunho langsung duduk dibangkunya tanpa menggubris sapaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut melihat Yunho, sedetik kemudian ia kembali duduk di bangkunya. Mata doe-nya sibuk memperhatikan Yunho yang menguap, refleks ia tertawa geli sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ada yang lucu?" desis Yunho saat mendengar Jaejoong tertawa.

Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya, kemudian ia menatap Yunho yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, keningnya mengerut saat mendapati lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Yunho, "Semalam kau tidak tidur?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, ia malah balik memberi pertanyaan kepada namja bermata musang itu. Dan tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengusap lingkaran hitam itu dengan sangat pelan, "Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Yunnie-ah."

Yunho tersentak, "Yunnie-ah?"

"Ma-maksudku…"

Yunho langsung menepis tangan Jaejoong yang berada dipipinya, "Jangan panggil aku dengan nama yang menjijikkan seperti itu." Yunho kemudian berbalik menghadap jendela yang berada disampingnya.

'_Shit_! Kenapa aku berdebar saat dia memanggilku seperti itu?'

"Hyuung! Ayo kita ke perpustakaan!" ajak Changmin sambil menepuk bahu Yunho.

"Mwo?" Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia melihat penghuni kelas sudah mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Termasuk Jaejoong yang kini sedang berjalan ke ambang pintu bersama Yoochun.

'Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku?' batin Yunho kesal.

"Kemarin Han soensaengnim menyuruh kita langsung ke perpustakaan, kau ingat tidak?" kata Junsu menjelaskan.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan duniamu, hyuung." ejek Changmin sambil memamerkan seringai andalannya.

Yunho langsung men-deathglare Changmin, walaupun itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap jelmaan setan yang jangkung ini.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dan Yoochun kini tengah duduk di sudut perpustakaan. Lima menit yang lalu Han soensaengnim ada keperluan sebentar, jadi ia menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan sembari menunggu Han soensaengnim kembali.

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat Jaejoong yang melamun sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, "Waeyo, Jae-ah?"

Seketika lamunan Jaejoong terpecah saat suara husky Yoochun terdengar olehnya, "Gwaechana, Yoochun-ah." kata Jaejoong sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai berbicara, "Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

Yoochun tersenyum sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Tentu."

"Aku yakin kau berpengalaman soal ini," namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan saat berciuman?"

Yoochun tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Memangnya kau belum pernah melakukannya?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Yoochun menyeringai melihat tingkah polos Jaejoong. Dia ini kelewat polos atau apa sih?

Perlahan Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, "Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya jika kau tidak mencobanya sendiri."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "A-apa yang kau-"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh kebelakangnya, dan seketika mata doe-nya membesar saat ia mendapati Yunho yang sudah seperti diselimuti amarah. Terlihat dari tangannya yang mengepal erat, dan raut wajah yang err- menyeramkan. Tidak perlu terlalu detail dijelaskan, bukan?

Dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, "Brengsek kau, Park Yoochun!" umpatnya pada Yoochun yang tengah menyeringai. Yunho kemudian membawa paksa Jaejoong keluar dari perpustakaan.

Junsu dan Changmin menghampiri Yoochun, "Yoochun-ah, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Junsu khawatir.

"Gwaechana, Su-ie."

Changmin melirik jam tangannya, "Masih tersisa dua puluh enam jam lagi. Aku yakin dia pasti kalah, hyuung."

Ketiga namja itu saling bertatapan, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara tawa nista yang membahana di perpustakaan itu.

**.**

**^Wanna Try to Kiss Me?^**

**.**

"Le-lepaskan aku, Yunho-ah!" Yunho tidak menggubris permintaan Jaejoong. Ia terus berjalan melewati koridor. Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu gudang sekolah. Namja bermata musang itu kemudian memutar knop pintu, detik berikutnya ia mendorong Jaejoong masuk kedalam gudang itu.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Yunho mulai mendekati dirinya. Ini seperti de javu. Rasanya baru saja kemarin ia diperlakukan seperti ini.

Perlahan Yunho memenjarakan tubuh Jaejoong dengan tangannya, "Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu tadi, Kim Jaejoong?" desis Yunho.

Jaejoong membetulkan letak kacamatanya, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Yunho, "A-aku hanya bertanya pada Yoochun."

"Mwo?"

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya, "A-aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya berciuman."

"Oh ya? Bukannya kau minta Yoochun untuk melumat bibirmu itu?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak begitu, Yun-"

"Tapi kalian hampir melakukannya!"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak berniat seper-"

"Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya berbohong padaku?"

"Apa mak-"

"Kau hanya berpura-pura polos. Padahal bibirmu itu sudah berkali-kali saling melumat dengan orang lain, kan!"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Jika memang seperti itu lalu kenapa, hah!?"

BRAAK!

Yunho meninju tangannya kedinding tepat disebelah Jaejoong, "Kalau begitu, berciumanlah denganku!"

-To be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Saya update hehe adakah yang menunggu?

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, fav, foll FF abal ini hehe

Semoga suka chap ini ^^

Sekarang saya boleh balesin review-nya, ne? /kedip-kedip/

**Lady Ze** : hohoho asli udah habis keperawanan-nya *eh

**RedsXiah** : Jeje kan anak baik yang polos dan unyu-unyu u,u

**Vic89** : Hahah ayo tebak siapa yang kalah? :P

**Edelweis** : Yakin Yunho bakal kalah? *merong*

**KimYcha Kyuu** : Ini rated T woi XD

**YunHolic** : Bwahahah XD Jupee sampe tumpeh2 aah susu soda LOL

**sia yukichan ** : eeeng Yunho kalah atau gak ya? bingung nih u,u Terima kasih atas saran-nya akan saya pertimbangkan hehe. Oh ne, Yoochun dan Changmin sudah tau Yun suka Jae dari awal, karena Yun tingkahnya berubah drastis saat deket Jae hoho.

**zhe **: ekekek kita liat nanti Jae nyososr duluan apa gak yey :p okee gomawo sudah mau menunggu ^^

**Silver Bullet 1412 **: Nah pertanyaan-nya udah ke jawab di chap ini, kan? ^^

**js-ie **: Di chap ini Yunho udah nyuruh Jae nyium dy kan? huahahah XD

**Izca RizcassieYJ **: Hahah udah kebiasaan menggoda beruang itu :p

**Bunny Devil16 **: Hahaha bukan masalah barang sedekahnya, tapi gengsi dan harga diri, bro waks :D

**kityjae **:hohoho kita liat nanti yah :P

** Guest** : iya, disini Jae emang berasal dari kluarga gak pny hiks

**Vivi** : Biasa anak orang kaya -_-

**boobear **: aduh gak deh tetap T ajah u,u

**Rara **: Iya emang pabo dasar /diludahin Yunho/

**vampireyunjae **: ini udah dilanjut ^^

**Kyungie Jae **:chap 2 is up hehe ^^

**chini **: silahkan ini lanjutanny :)

**Dennis Park **: kita liat next chap-ny y :P

**Thanks to :**

**Izca RizcassieYJ|Vic89|YunHolic|RedsXiah|KimYcha Kyuu|Lady Ze|vampireyunjae|irengioyanny|lee hyera96|J|jungjaejoongie|Vivi|gege|MrsPark6002|jung chang|rara|Silver Bullet 1412|****Edelweis**|**sia yukichan**|zhe|js-ie|Bunny Devil16|kityjae|Vivi|**boobear|Kyungie Jae|chini|Dennis Park|para ****Guest dan Silent Readers|**

**Semoga berminat baca ff saya yang lain, ne? ^^**

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/

**sia yukichan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Wanna Try to Kiss Me?**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 3 of 3 (Complete)**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Wanna Try to Kiss Me?**

**Now Playing : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong JYJ of TVXQ-Living Like A Dream**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Jung Yunho hanya seorang namja brengsek yang menikmati setiap permainan yang dibuatnya. Tetapi kali ini, biarkan ia dipermainkan oleh permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau hanya berpura-pura polos. Padahal bibirmu itu sudah berkali-kali saling melumat dengan orang lain, kan!"

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya geram, "Jika memang seperti itu lalu kenapa, hah!?"

BRAAK!

Yunho meninju tangannya kedinding tepat disebelah Jaejoong, "Kalau begitu, berciumanlah denganku."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi keluar dari mulut mungilnya. Bahkan pandangannya sudah mengabur karna air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Demi Tuhan, dadanya saat ini terasa nyeri sekali. Selama ini Jaejoong selalu bertahan dengan sikap Yunho yang memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik. Tapi kali ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Meskipun logika-nya menyuruhnya untuk menentang Yunho, hatinya tidak mau melakukannya. Oh My~ Ia hanya tidak ingin Yunho menjauhinya. Ia bahkan sangat bersyukur Yunho mau mem-_bully _dirinya. Kim Jaejoong, kau terlalu naif.

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat mata Jaejoong yang –berada dibalik kacamata- terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Namja bermarga Jung itu menelan ludahnya pelan. Ck! Entah mengapa ketika melihat mata Jaejoong yang berkaca-kaca seperti itu membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mata doe itu terlihat lebih indah ketika berkaca-kaca seperti itu. Tunggu dulu apa yang dipikirkannya tadi! Yunho segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak boleh! Ia harus menyelesaikan permainannya. Ia tak akan kalah!

Sedetik kemudian ia memicingkan matanya kearah Jaejoong, "Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa melakukannya."

Jaejoong mengusap matanya pelan, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil tersenyum, "A-aku bisa melakukannya, Yunho-ah."

Yunho mendecih pelan, "Kita buktikan."

Jaejoong tersenyum getir. Matanya terasa panas lagi. Sepertinya ia akan menangis. Kim Jaejoong, kau harus kuat! Jangan cengeng! Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Yunnie-ah.'

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia melepas kacamatanya. Detik berikutnya namja cantik itu menutup matanya, perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yunho. Semakin dekat jaraknya maka semakin cepat pula detakan jantung Jaejoong. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Yunho dengan jarak sedekat ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Setetes cairan bening dari sudut matanya menetes. Ia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

CHUP

Jaejoong mencium bibir Yunho dengan lembut seolah tak ingin menyakitinya. Ia biarkan bibirnya tetap bersentuhan dengan bibir Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum getir dalam ciumannya. Yunho sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Jaejoong terisak pelan, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya sedikit. Sedetik kemudian ia berusaha melumat bibir bawah Yunho dengan lembut, kemudian ia hisap dengan pelan. Gerakannya sangat pasif. Beberapa kali ia merasa ngilu ketika giginya berbenturan dengan gigi Yunho. Ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya.

Jaejoong baru saja akan menjauhkan bibirnya, tetapi ia merasa Yunho mulai membalas ciumannya.

"Aamnnhhh…Yunniehh~" Yunho merasa perutnya melilit mendengar lenguhan sexy Jaejoong saat ia menghisap bibir kenyal Jaejoong lembut. Urgh! Entah mengapa ia menyukai suara Jaejoong saat mendesah seperti itu.

Selanjutnya Yunho menjilat bibir Jaejoong agar bisa mendapat akses masuk kedalam mulut mungil namja cantik itu. "Uunngh…" erang Jaejoong ketika lidah Yunho mulai masuk kedalam mulutnya. Yunho sedikit kesusahan karna Jaejoong tidak bisa merespon lidahnya dengan baik. Tangan Jaejoong perlahan meremas rambut Yunho. Sementara tangan Yunho kini sudah melingkar indah di pinggang Jaejoong.

Yunho melepaskan lumatannya ketika ia merasa Jaejoong sudah kehabisan nafas. Wajah namja cantik didepannya itu sudah memerah sempurna. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong masih kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

Tangan Yunho perlahan terulur menyibakkan poni Jaejoong yang basah karna keringat. Ketika ia berniat mengelusnya, namja cantik di depannya itu sudah mendongakkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Yunho memperbesar ukuran matanya saat mata musangnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata doe Jaejoong. Tidak ada celah disana. Tidak ada kacamata yang menghalangi mata doe Jaejoong yang indah. Ah~ Yunho merasa seperti tersedot kedalam sepasang dua bola mata cantik itu.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Seketika Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia mendengar suara Jaejoong, "Itu karna kau sudah sering melakukannya dengan orang lain." kata Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, dan sedetik kemudian air matanya mengalir dengan tidak sopannya. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk membantah ucapan Yunho. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dadanya terasa ngilu. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Yunho yang perlahan meninggalkannya.

"Kau salah, Yun. Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku."

**.**

**.**

BRAAK!

"Demi Tuhan, kenapa Yunho hyuung bodoh sekali sih, hyuung!" kesal Changmin sambil menggebrak meja di depannya.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, matanya masih fokus menatap layar monitor yang berderet rapi didepannya, namja berpipi chubby itu masih mengamati monitor yang menampilkan sosok Kim Jaejoong yang tengah menangis di gudang sekolah, "Ya, keduanya memang bodoh."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Lee ahjussi sebentar lagi akan mengecek ruang pengintaian, Yoochun-ah" kata Junsu yang duduk disamping Yoochun.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Changmin, "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Min?"

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai iblis, "Arraseo."

Yoochun menyeringai, kemudian ia beralih menatap Junsu, "Kita perlu mengubah rencana."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Tadi saat ia kembali ke perpustakaan, penjaga perpustakaan memberitahunya bahwa murid-murid kelas XI-A sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Wajar saja, ini sudah masuk pergantian jam ketiga. Namja cantik itu melirik jam tangannya, ia mendesah pasrah. Lima belas menit lagi jam istirahat. Ia pasti akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Han soensaengnim. Ck! Ini karna ia terlalu lama menangis tadi. Iiiissh! Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia cengeng sekali?

Jaejoong memasuki ruang kelasnya, kemudian ia membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat di depan Han soensaengnim, "Mianhamnida, soensaengnim."

Han soensaengnim memicingkan matanya, "Beraninya kau membolos, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menegakkan badannya, kemudian ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "A-aniyo, soensaengnim. Saya sedang tidak enak badan, jadi saya ke ruang kesehatan tadi." dusta Jaejoong.

"Jangan berbohong, Jaejoong-sshi."

"Jaejoong hyuung tidak berbohong, soensaengnim." Seluruh penghuni kelas refleks menoleh ke sumber suara, "Aku melihatnya di ruang kesehatan tadi."

"Shim Changmin-sshi, kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, eoh?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin aku lupa." jawab Changmin santai.

Han soensaengnim menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Changmin, kemudian ia beralih menatap Jaejoong, "Kembali ke tempatmu."

"Gomawo, soensaengnim." Jaejoong berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho, ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

Namja cantik itu sekarang sudah duduk ditempatnya. Sedetik kemudian tangannya terjulur menyentuh pundak Changmin yang berada di depannya, "Minnie~"

Changmin menoleh kebelakang, "Waeyo, hyuung?"

Jaejoong terkekeh kecil, "Gomawo. Kau sudah membantuku tadi."

"Ye. Tidak masalah, hyuung." kata Changmin sambil terkekeh pelan. Dalam hati ia merasa senang karna Yunho kini tengah menlempar tatapan kesal kearahnya.

**.**

**.**

Yoochun mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam kelas. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya, Changmin dan Yunho yang berada di kelas. Yoochun perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti dengan Changmin juga. Kedua namja itu kemudian berdiri di depan Yunho yang sibuk dengan headphone-nya.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya ketika mata musangnya mendapati Yoochun dan Changmin berada didepannya, "Wae?" tanyanya sambil melepas headphone-nya.

"Kau berusaha dengan keras, Yun."

Yunho memicingkan matanya kearah Yoochun, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Pengendalian diri yang bagus sekali, hyuung."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Yoochun mendengus pelan, "Kau pura-pura tidak tahu, atau memang tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak me-"

DUAGH!

"Yya! Kau ini kenapa Yoochun-ah!?" ringis Yunho sambil mengelus pipi kirinya yang baru saja dihadiahi pukulan keras dari Yoochun.

"Itu hadiah dariku karna kau menang taruhan kali ini." Yoochun melempar kunci mobilnya ke meja, "Perusahaanku akan menjadi milikmu nanti."

Yunho menyeringai, "Sudah kubilang, aku akan menang, kan?"

Changmin mendengus, "Kau kalah, hyuung."

"Mwo?"

"Dari awal kau sudah kalah!"

"Yya! Chang-"

DUAGH!

Sekali lagi Yunho meringis kesakitan karna pukulan Changmin di pipi sebelah kanannya.

"Itu hadiah dariku untuk pengecut sepertimu, hyuung."

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Changmin mendecih kesal, "Kau pengecut, hyuung! Kau menyukai Jaejoong hyuung, kan? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?!"

Yunho membeku mendengar ucapan Changmin, tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa nyeri saat mendengar nama Jaejoong, "Ja-jangan asal bicara!"

Yoochun menggeram kesal, "Jangan mengelak! Dari awal kita melakukan taruhan ini, kami sudah tahu kau menyukainya, Yun!"

"Jadi kalian sengaja melakukannya!"

"Ya! Memang sengaja, hyuung!

"Sayang sekali aku tidak menyukainya! Dia hanya objek untuk taruhan ini!"

BRAAK!

Ketiga namja itu mengalihkan pandangan kearah sumber suara. Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah mengambil kotak bentou-nya yang terjatuh dan Junsu yang melemparkan tatapan kesal kearahnya. Aaish! Apa Jaejoong mendengar perkataannya tadi? Tenggorokannya tercekat. Lidahnya terasa kelu. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali meneriakkan nama Jaejoong, tapi sisi dirinya yang lain tetap pada pendirian angkuh-nya.

"M-mianhae." ucap Jaejoong lirih, kemudian namja cantik itu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang kelas itu.

"Jaejoong-ah! Aaish!" Junsu berdecak sebal, namja imut itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho. Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak Junsu berjalan kearah Yunho.

PLAAK!

Yunho meringis kesakitan untuk yang ketiga kalinya saat Junsu melayangkan tamparan dipipi kirinya, sudut bibirnya sudah berdarah karna pukulan Yoochun dan Changmin, sekarang Junsu juga menamparnya. Sebentar lagi pipinya akan membiru karna lebam. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Junsu-ah?!"

"Itu untuk Jaejoong."

Yunho menggeram kesal, "Kenapa kalian semua membela namja miskin itu, hah?!"

Yoochun menggebrak meja, matanya sudah memancarkan kemarahan. Sedari tadi ia sudah bersabar untuk menahan amarahnya, tetapi kali ini ia tidak bisa lagi. Namja bermarga Jung didepannya ini membuat amarahnya naik, "_You're bastard_! Kau menyakitinya, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Dia menyukaimu, Yun!"

Yunho tersentak, "A-apa yang kau katakan, Junsu-ah?"

"Dia menyukaimu sejak tahun lalu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Dia selalu tersenyum di depanmu meskipun kau tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik! Dia menangis saat menceritakannya padaku. Kau menyakitinya, Yun!"

Changmin mendengus, "Kau tidak peka, hyuung. Kau hanya mementingkan ego-mu."

Yoochun menatap Yunho sendu, "Berhentilah bersikap angkuh seperti itu, Yun."

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, berhentilah membuat dia menderita." kata Junsu sambil menatap Yunho sengit.

Yunho menyentuh dadanya. Ia kembali mengingat saat ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong pertama kali. Namja cantik yang polos dengan kacamatanya. Jaejoong yang selalu tersenyum ketika bertemu dengannya. Wajah Jaejoong yang selalu memerah ketika berada di dekatnya. Mata doe Jaejoong yang indah ketika menangis. Cara tertawa Jaejoong yang menggemaskan. Kebiasaan namja cantik itu ketika kesal selalu mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya. Ah~ Yunho ingin sekali mengemut bibir kenyal itu sekali lagi. Bahkan ia ingin sekali mendengar Jaejoong mendesah dan memanggil namanya 'Yunnie.'

**_"Mianhae. A-aku tidak sengaja."_**

**_"A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja Yunho-ah. Sungguh! Aku minta maaf."_**

**_"A-aku belum pernah sekalipun melakukannya."_**

**_"Terimakasih karna kau mau berbagi tempat duduk denganku."_**

**_"Mau makan bersamaku, Yunho-ah? Aku membuatnya sendiri."_**

**_"A-aku seperti merasa tersengat listrik kecil dan disaat yang bersamaan aku merasa nikmat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku ketika kau melakukannya, Yunho-ah."_**

**_"Kenapa aku harus meminta ijinmu dulu, Yunho-ah?"_**

**_"Semalam kau tidak tidur? Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Yunnie-ah."_**

**_"A-aku bisa melakukannya, Yunho-ah."_**

TES… TES…

Yunho tersentak saat menyadari air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir turun ke pipinya. Dadanya terasa nyeri saat mengingat kembali pertemuannya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Jaejoong. Demi Tuhan, ia merasa nyaman ketika berdekatan dengan Jaejoong. Bahkan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat melihat Jaejoong. Dirinya sadar, ia menyukai Jaejoong dari awal mereka bertemu. Tapi keangkuhannya memaksa dirinya untuk melupakan perasaannya. Tetapi kali ini, apakah ia akan membiarkan keangkuhannya kembali mengambil alih perasaannya?

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya, sedetik kemudian namja bermarga Jung itu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berlari ke luar kelas.

Yoochun tersenyum melihat Yunho yang sudah berlari keluar kelas, "Kita berhasil."

Changmin terkekeh, "Itu baru hyuung-ku."

Junsu mendengus pelan, kemudian tersenyum, "Dia benar-benar angkuh."

**.**

**^Wanna Try to Kiss Me?^**

**.**

Yunho berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya mencari sosok Jaejoong. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Namja cantik itu tidak ada. Yunho kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Ia memicingkan matanya ketika melihat orang-orang disekitarnya melihat dirinya dengan pandangan heran. Ia menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha memikirkan dimana Jaejoong berada saat ini.

**_"Mau makan bersamaku, Yunho-ah? Aku membuatnya sendiri."_**

**_"Aku tidak tertarik dengan makanan orang miskin."_**

**_"M-mianhae."_**

**_"Kau mau kemana?"_**

**_"A-aku mau ke atap. Aku pikir kau akan terganggu jika aku terus disini."_**

Yunho seketika membuka matanya. Sekelebat ingatan-nya kembali berputar di dipikirannya. Mungkin saja Jaejoong sedang berada di atap sekarang. Ya, mungkin saja. Tidak ada salahnya jika dicoba, kan? Tidak mau membuang waktu, Yunho segera berlari menuju atap.

**.**

**.**

Yunho membuka pintu atap dan melangkah masuk. Ia edarkan pandangannya, mata musangnya membulatkan ketika mendapati Jaejoong yang tengah menekuk tubuhnya di antara lututnya. Perlahan ia berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Ia bisa melihat bahu Jaejoong sedikit bergetar. Sesekali ia mendengar isakan kecil Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho kemudian terjulur menyentuh bahu Jaejoong, "Jaejoong-ah…"

Seketika bahu Jaejoong langsung menegang, dengan cepat namja cantik itu mengusap matanya dan berbalik ke arah Yunho sambil tersenyum, "Wae, Yunho-ah?"

Yunho melebarkan matanya, dadanya berdegup dengan cepat saat melihat senyum Jaejoong yang ia yakin terlalu dipaksakan. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong masih tersenyum setelah tahu dirinya hanya objek taruhan?

"Kenapa kau tidak marah padaku?"

Jaejoong masih tersenyum, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Namja cantik itu kemudian mengambil kotak bentou disebelahnya, "Kau mau makan?" Jaejoong tersentak sambil menutup mulutnya, "Aku lupa, kau tidak tertarik dengan makanan orang miskin, kan? Mianhae." ujarnya sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

Yunho merasa sesuatu yang berada di dadanya nyeri. Dirinya tahu, Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Matanya terasa panas saat ia melihat Jaejoong malah memakan bekalnya dengan semangat tanpa menatapnya. Namja cantik itu berusaha tegar di depannya.

"Mianhae."

Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah saat mendengar perkataan Yunho, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum getir dan meletakkan kotak bentou-nya. "Apa aku boleh bertukar tempat duduk dengan Jessica?"

"Kau bica-"

"Kau merasa terganggu karna aku, kan?."

"Aku ti-"

"Atau aku duduk dengan Changmin saja, boleh?"

"Jae-"

"Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku."

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!"

Jaejoong memperbesar mata doe-nya, sesuatu dalam dadanya berdetak dengan cepat dan disaat yang bersamaan ia merasa Yunho memutar badannya dan berhadapan dengan namja bermata musang itu. Mata doe-nya bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat pipi Yunho yang membiru.

"Pukul aku!"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Kau bicara apa?"

"Pukul aku, Jaejoong-ah!"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, detik berikutnya ia mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian bersiap mengarahkan tinjunya ke pipi Yunho. "Kau yakin?"

Yunho menutup matanya erat, menunggu pukulan keras dari Jaejoong di pipinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Yunho bukan merasakan sakit, melainkan usapan lembut di pipi kirinya.

Yunho membuka matanya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Jaejoong yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak membenciku?"

Jaejoong menghentikan usapannya di pipi Yunho, "Aku tidak bisa membencimu."

"Kenapa? Aku selalu menyakitimu."

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa karna kau menyukaiku?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, ia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihatnya, namja bermata musang itu kemudian menarik tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

Beberapa detik Jaejoong terkejut karna Yunho memeluknya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menutup matanya berusaha menikmati aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho. "Yunho-ah?"

"Ye?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang juga karena taruhan?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia menatap mata doe Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum sambil melepas kacamata Jaejoong, "Aniyo. Aku benar-benar serius." ucap Yunho sambil menatap mata doe Jaejoong, "Saranghae."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes ketika Yunho menyatakan perasaannya. Jika sekarang ia bermimpi, ia berharap tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia senang sekali sekarang.

"Na do saranghae, Yunnie-ah."

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, ah~ betapa ia bahagia mendengar Jaejoong menyebut namanya 'Yunnie.' Namja tampan itu kemudian menghapus air mata Jaejoong. detik berikutnya ia menyibakkan poni Jaejoong keatas sehingga mata musangnya bisa melihat kening Jaejoong.

CHUP

Jaejoong refleks menutup matanya saat Yunho mengecup keningnya pelan. Wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna sekarang.

"Mulai sekarang kau akan pulang bersamaku. Jangan pulang bersama Junsu lagi, arraseo?"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, "Nde."

"Pergi ke manapun, kau akan kuantar."

"Nde."

Yunho kemudian menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Jaejoong, sudut bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong masih memejamkan matanya. Perlahan ia mengecup kelopak mata Jaejoong.

CHUP

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Yoochun, arra?"

Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengganggukkan kepalanya, "Arraseo, Yunnie~"

"Aku akan menghukummu jika aku melihatmu dengan Yoochun seperti tadi."

Jaejoong membuka matanya, bibirnya mengerucut imut, "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kau hanya salah paham! Kau orang pertama yang berciuman denganku!"

"Jinja? Kalau begitu aku beruntung."

CHUP

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang tengah mengerucut itu, "Dan satu lagi. Jangan memanggil Changmin dengan panggilan 'Minnie'. Aku tidak suka."

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Iish! Kenapa Yunho seenaknya saja membuat peraturan untuknya.

Namja cantik itu kemudian merampas kacamatanya yang tadi dilepas Yunho, kemudian ia memakainya. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik membelakangi Yunho. Ngambek.

"Jadi aku hanya boleh berdekatan denganmu, eoh? Kau jahat sekali! Aku tidak melarangmu berdekatan dengan yeoja-yeoja genit itu. Ini tidak adil!"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, "Aku hanya bercanda, Boojae."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Yunho sehingga membuat pelukan Yunho terlepas, "Ppabo!" maki Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Yunho pelan.

"Hei! Boojae-ku sudah berani mengataiku ppabo, eoh? Kemana Boojae-ku yang pemalu itu, eh?"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya yang kini sudah mengeluarkan semburat merah muda, bibirnya semakin ia majukan, "J-jangan menggodaku, Yunnie!"

Yunho berdecak, "Kau yang menggodaku, Boo." Kemudian Yunho melepas kacamata Jaejoong, sedetik kemudian Yunho melempar kacamata itu asal.

"Yya! Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Begini lebih cantik."

BLUSSH!

Jaejoong merasa pipinya kembali memerah parah, sedetik kemudian ia kembali mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya, "B-bicara apa kau!"

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong, kemudian berbisik pelan, "Jangan mem-poutkan bibirmu seperti itu. Kau membuatku menjadi ingin memakannya."

"Ap- mmphh!"

Belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara, Yunho sudah melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong. Kali ini Yunho merasa senang karna Jaejoong tidak sepasif sebelumnya. Walaupun gerakannya masih ragu-ragu, tapi Yunho menyukainya.

"Annghh… Yunnie~" lenguh Jaejoong saat Yunho mulai memainkan lidahnya dimulut mungilnya. Tangan Jaejoong kini sudah melingkar di leher Yunho. Jemari lentiknya meremas rambut Yunho.

"Aaaah… Mmmhph…" desah Jaejoong ketika lidah Yunho menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Dan lagi tangan Yunho terus meremas pinggangnya. Ia merasa seperti ada seribu kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Jantungnya sedari tadi berdegup kencang. Bahkan sekarang pikirannya terasa kosong. Yang ia tahu, sensasi bibir Yunho begitu memabukkan.

Yunho melepas pagutannya saat merasa Jaejoong sudah kehabisan nafas. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang merah padam dan beberapa bulir keringatnya menetes.

"Lihat. Wajahmu sudah seperti tomat, Boo."

Jaejoong melotot kearah Yunho, "Berisik!" Namja cantik itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemana saja asal tidak kearah Yunho. Bisa-bisa wajahnya lebih memerah dari pada sekarang jika bertatapan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong mendelik ketika mata doe-nya mendapati kacamata-nya pecah. Namja cantik itu kemudian meraih kacamata itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap kacamataku, Yunnie!" teriak Jaejoong kesal sambil memperlihatkan kacamatanya di hadapan Yunho.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Sepertinya aku merusaknya, Boo." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yunho langsung berlari menjauhi Jaejoong.

"Yya! Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Jung Yunho!"

**-END-**

Hehe Annyeong ^^

Saya membawa ending dari ff ini hihi

Maaf jadi seperti ini ya :p

tolong jangan minta sequel, karena saya tidak ingin melanjutkan-nya, biarkan jadi begini saja wkwk :p

Maaf untuk yang minta pihak ketiga, saya gak munculkan di ff ini :)

Dan juga Jaejoong tidak saya ubah penampilannya, karena Yunho dari awal udah suka sama Jaejoong yang apa adanya ^^

oh ya, Junsu gak cerita apa-apa kok sama Jae, Jae baru tau waktu Yun gak sengaja bilang soal taruhan di kelas sm YooMin ^^

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah review, fav, foll FF saya sampai chap terakhir ^^

Karena masih suasana Idul Fitri, bebeb minta maaf ya kalo ada salah

Minal aidin wal fa idzin ^^

Semoga teman-teman bersedia membaca FF yang lain /cipok satusatu/

**Thanks to :**

**Izca RizcassieYJ|Vic89|YunHolic|RedsXiah|KimYcha Kyuu|Lady Ze|vampireyunjae|irengioyanny|lee hyera96|J|jungjaejoongie|Vivi|gege|MrsPark6002|jung chang|rara|Silver Bullet 1412|****Edelweis**|**sia yukichan**|zhe|js-ie|Bunny Devil16|kityjae|**boobear|Kyungie Jae|chini|Dennis Park|kitybear|elmaesteryosephine|Tyahra Snowy Mochi|riyunjae|diya1013|indahtara14|bumkey|lanarava6223|Lee Kibum|I was a Dreamer|Taeripark|Yoon HyunWoon|Cubbyloverz|Zheyra Sky|YuyaLoveSungmin|Minhyunni1318|riska01223|Jung Jaema|para ****Guest dan Silent Readers|**


End file.
